


Don't Speak, Walk Away

by miso_grace



Series: Jaydick Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has their first fight at some point. Not every couple has vigilante nightlife though. Worries about killing and being killed might just make matters worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak, Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Jaydick Week, for the prompt 'First Fight'
> 
> Once again not beta read.
> 
> I own nothing, the characters belong to Dc, I'm just having fun

“I can’t believe you did that!” Dick shouted at Jason

“What on earth was I supposed to do?”

“You promised Jason, you promised. You promised me you wouldn’t shoot people anymore!” Dick was visibly upset. He was pulling at strands of his hair, prowling up and down the med bay in the bat cave.

“He was going to fucking kill you, you moron! Did you expect me to just watch?” Jason shot back, equally as angry. He glared at the white bandage wrapped around Dick’s shoulder and the bruises marring his boyfriend’s torso. Dick was right, he had promised to refrain from using his guns but at least to him the situation earlier that night had warranted an exception.

They had been out on patrol together that night, in lieu of a date. It had been a rather slow night, just a couple muggers and thieves to be dealt with, nothing out of the ordinary for Gotham. They had gotten a midnight snack at a small diner and indulged in a round of rooftop tag. however just as they were about to call it a night and head home they stumbled across a minor gang fight. And that was when things went to shit. 

Somehow one of the thugs had managed to surprise Nightwing and hit him with a stray bullet. They guy was about to attack him with a knife when Jason shot him into the knee and knocked him out with a punch to the head. To say Dick was pissed was the understatement of the year. He was livid.

“You still didn’t have to shoot him, Jason! I’m sure you would have found another way if you had just thought about it!”

“I didn’t have the fucking time to stop and think!” Jason spat out. “Besides, I just shot him in the knee, it’s not like I killed the guy.”

“Because that makes is so much better!” Dick’s voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm. “You made a promise to me and you broke it, simple as that.”

“I know. And I am sorry I broke my promise. I am however not sorry I saved your life. You have a problem with that, deal with it.” He glared defiantly at the older man.

Dick thew his hands up and groaned exasperated. “You are such a stubborn asshole, Jason!”

“What do you want to hear? ‘I’m sorry I care for you and don’t want to see you dead?’ I’m not gonna apologise for that, Golden Boy, no fucking way!”

“Just….just leave me alone, Jason” Dick sighed

Jason just stated at Dick. “Seriously? You’re just gonna….?”

“Jason, please go.” The other’s voice was tight.

The younger man turned on his heels, grabbed his helmet and stormed out of the cave.

Dick buried his head in his hands and groaned loudly.

\----

Dick was miserable. It had been two days since his fight with Jason and they hadn’t said a word to each other, only glowered from their respective side of any room they happened to be in at the same time. He wasn’t really even mad at Jason anymore. He understood why he reacted the way he did that night, he was just slightly disappointed still. And, ok, maybe he was being a bit of a stubborn ass. At least that was what Tim said. And maybe avoiding the argument as best as he could hadn’t been that smart a move either.

But he was determined to fix things between him and Jason. It was after all just a fight. Sure, it was their first fight as a couple, but still just a fight. Every couple had fights, it was totally normal. With was how he found himself in front of Jason’s apartment, anxiously waiting for him to open the door.

“Richard, what are you doing here?” Jason looked pissed, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and referring to him with his full name.

“I, I wanted to apologise for going off on you like I did that night.”

“Oh really now?”

“Jay, please, I…”

“Oh no Goldie, you are going to listen to me right now!” Jason said, jabbing Dick in the chest. “The thing is, I’m not even mad at you for blowing up like that. I can understand why you did that. What I am however still mad at is the way you just brushed me off like that, didn’t even try to talk with me and just plain avoided the argument. Do you have any idea how fucking crappy and unfair that was? Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Let me tell you. It made me feel like you didn’t even care for my side of the situation, that you were so sure I never even tried to better my ways. That is not how fights are resolved, not how relationships work. We’re equals in this. Just because you think you have the higher moral ground doesn’t mean you can just decide when an argument is over, you know.”

“I know, Jay, i really do know. But, do you think we could possibly take this inside? I don’t want to give your neighbours a show and I doubt neither do you.” Dick said.

“Alright, come on in.” Dick followed the other into his living room, plopping down onto the couch immediately while Jason leaned against the book shelf.

“I really really am sorry Little Wing. Both for blowing up so spectacularly and for being a douchebag.” He said, fidgeting.

“Well, at least you know you were being a douchebag, it’s a start. And I’m sorry too Dick, for breaking my promise and not exactly listening to your concerns either. And I did avoid you just as well these past few days.” Jason answered, sitting down next to Dick.

“Can we skip to the make up sex now? Especially since we already missed out on the angry sex.”

Jason snorted. “You are ridiculous!”

“You know you love it!” Dick stuck his tongue out.

“I suppose I do, why else would I keep you around?” Jason scope his giggling boyfriend up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Dumping him on the bed he crawled over the shorter man. “So, make up sex, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me op on tumblr @ misograce


End file.
